


High Seas

by Mustachebabs



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Gen, Jackanda, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Pirate Captain Miranda and Naval Admiral Jack, sworn sea frenemies. Drabble.





	High Seas

The sun is high above their ship when port comes into view. Miranda grins as her crew sets everything up for their arrival. Even before she steps off the vessel, she can feel how active the port is. Vibrant with activities of all sorts, the better for her crew to arrive unnoticed. It is increasingly hard with the rising bounty over the head of their Captain. For this same reason, Miranda slips out of the ship with some of the crew members. Her instructions are clear, everyone knows what they have to do before her return.

Miranda’s hand rests over her cutlass’ handle as she makes her way to the local tavern. She needs a drink. Before she makes it there however, she finds a group of naval soldiers patrolling. The Captain ducks into an alleyway to avoid being seen. Jack leads the group of sailors, Miranda knows those tattoos well. Following the alleyway, she finds the back entrance of the tavern and slips in. She hopes that the dim light and rowdy atmosphere inside the tavern will allow her some private time. It gets her through one drink before she spots Jack making her way over to her table.

“Hello Jack.” Miranda keeps her cool as she brings her goblet of wine to her lips.

“That’s Admiral Jack to you.” She sits across from her, glaring.

“Can I help you with anything?” The Captain inquires after a moment.

“You know well what I need. Your head in a damn silver platter." 

"Always so crude, do your superiors know you have such a foul mouth?" 

Her comment only makes Jack angrier and it causes Miranda to grin. If only the sailor would switch sides, she would do so well in piracy. As she puts her goblet down, Miranda leans over the table, her face coming closer to Jack’s.

"You’ll have to catch me. However, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to cause a commotion here.” The Captain knows their protocols well. “We’ve always had such good chemistry, dear Jack.”

The Admiral scoffs at the woman’s taunts, leaning back on her seat.

“I do not have time for this. Watch your back, because you are about to reach dead or alive status.” It’s not a friendly warning, it means Jack will be going full scale to capture her.

Miranda smiles again, her eyes following Jack as she stands, fixes her jacket and walks away. The Captain smirks, taking another sip from her goblet. She’d be waiting anxiously.


End file.
